


[猎人] 皆大欢喜·番外

by haru343



Series: [猎人]皆大欢喜 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 两年后的欢乐番外都是些吃喝打屁的生活琐事，兼具八点档狗血和情景喜剧功效所以，ooc的话不怪我，怪时臣！





	1. 后日谈

世界毁灭后两年。  
莫里森在经历三年的苦读之后终于顺利拿到了博士学位证。  
可喜可贺。  
但这也意味着她的学术生涯才刚刚开始。拿到学位之后她自然而然地成了库尔利教授手下的博士后（也称廉价劳动力），在库尔利教授不在的期间（也就是大部分时候，他和金跑去暗黑大陆啦！）充当一下本科生导师的工作。而为了评上讲师称号，学校给她的任务是自己设计出一个课程并试讲一个学期，根据学生反馈的情况决定是否聘用。  
莫里森也很无奈啊，人生刚脱离一个苦海，又要进入另一片苦海。她拿到学位证还没捂热乎呢，就又要开始奔波于文献的海洋之间了，苦啊。

在她写博士论文的这两年间偶尔会收到东寄来的明信片和一些奇奇怪怪的（来自暗黑大陆的）小玩意，都被她堆放在了书桌的后侧摆成一排，同时还有一些来自金和帕里斯通的小礼品。偶尔凯特还会跑来找她帮忙解读一些古文献，也不知是谁泄露了消息，后来一堆猎人协会的人听说有这样的好（廉价）事（劳动力）乌央乌央地找上门来，莫里森无奈只得启用闭关大法，假装不在家。  
凯特来的时候还带着小杰和奇犽，莫里森只能眼睁睁地看着她辛苦整理好的文件被三个小朋友（包括亚路嘉）不知道玩什么游戏的时候弄得乱七八糟…

莫里森知道富坚义博重开连载之后本文作者的设定基本被打脸打得差不多了。尤其是上了船（黑鲸）之后的设定。但她其实也不是很在意，毕竟这里是平行世界嘛，平行世界一切皆有可能嘛。  
所以当知道她的好网友水行侠没有被西索干死的时候，还是有那么一点点开心的。这两年她陆陆续续和网友们搞了几次网聚，还得以窥见了炎魔大人的真面目。炎魔——不对，飞坦明显是被侠客硬拉过来的（或者是打赌打输了？）。在一帮死宅中间意外的还挺融洽。  
只不过飞坦周身的气势实在太可怕，搞得莫里森完全不敢上去相认。  
不过最后还是被侠客戳穿了，莫里森当时被那凌厉的眼刀一扫只觉得浑身都抖了三抖。  
哎呀哎呀可怕。  
飞坦看了她一眼之后表示已阅，随即又回到和一帮死宅激烈的游戏对战中，常战常胜。说实话莫里森不知道如果他输了这次网聚会以什么样的局面收场，那画面想想就很美丽。  
在默默观察的同时莫里森发现其实飞坦也是会开玩笑的人，当然，尤其爱嘲讽侠客。

后来侠客还约她下次一起来流星街打游戏，被她委婉拒绝了。  
开什么玩笑，她现在已经是货真价实的普通人一个了。不对，是比普通人还弱鸡的真-战五渣，混在旅团那帮人里面简直太危险了！万一哪个仇家突然找上门来顺手把她也给灭了呢？这次死了可就真的死了！

不过莫里森表示，如果侠客他们愿意到她家来玩，还是很欢迎的。  
不知道是金还是东还是凯特安排的，莫里森住的地方貌似已经被列会列入了保护对象里面，总之就是很安全。  
但他们偶尔还是会几个人约出去看电影的，尤其是什么异形啊，普罗米修斯啊，金刚啊之类的片子。废话，基友不用来约片还能干什么！  
只不过群里的凉宫沙耶子一直都没出现过，哪次线下聚会都从未现出身影，莫里森听侠客说他是个家里蹲，貌似还是个电脑技术和侠客有的一拼的家里蹲，兼富二代。  
富二代这个事情莫里森是知道的，毕竟凉宫沙耶子的推特号晒得都是限量版手办周边之类烧钱的玩意，还经常大手一挥拿这些搞转发抽奖，那个财大气粗的油腻气息简直要扑出屏幕一般。

莫里森一边漫无目的地任由自己胡乱想着些有的没的，一边走进了教室。除了要评职称用的课程设计以外（当然这个她还没准备好），她也得帮库尔利教授代课，谁叫这个教授常年不在，又只有她这么一个博士后呢？

今天的讲课内容是自然主义，分析的是左拉和乔治·吉辛两位作家。莫里森抱着书本走进教室，反正她讲课也不会点名，本来就是给那个不负责的教授擦屁股的事情，关键是最后钱也不是她的，每次来的学生也就自然不是很多。她的目光不经意间扫过学生席位，看到了一个有点眼熟的身影。  
黑色的短发配上清爽的白衬衫，额头上系着绷带，安静坐在那里的时候整个人周围的空气都沉静了下来。女学生们都不敢凑上去坐，导致他旁边的座位呈现出一种真空状态。

——夭寿啦！库洛洛·鲁西鲁来听她讲课了！

莫里森顿时满头大汗，天了噜！她可不敢给这位大神讲课啊！谁来救救她？不不，库洛洛你一个三十多岁的人了，坐在这么一帮不到二十的小青年中间为什么还这么自在啊？！你到底是来干什么的？

此时的莫里森是崩溃的。  
莫里森整节课都提心吊胆地讲，生怕这位大神哪里不满意了课上来个公开辩论，她可什么都没准备啊！  
终于绷着一根神经讲完了课，还好库洛洛没有为难她，就在她想趁着学生们下课的混乱趁机溜走的时候，被那个绷带青（中）年人拦了下来。  
“讲的很不错，”他夸赞道，然后一只手放到唇边做出思考的样子，“很有启发性，但我觉得按你的说法其实吉辛不应该被归到自然主义作家里面。”  
“……”我只是在照本宣科而已，您这么说我都不知道该怎么回复您了。  
莫里森尴尬一笑：“库洛洛，你怎么来了？”  
“就来看看你讲课。”他回道，“顺便找人。”  
莫里森听到找人这两个字，感觉这个情景似乎似曾相识。  
“你要找谁？”  
“金·富力士。”

莫里森敢肯定这个对话似乎在哪里发生过一模一样的，要么就是她的记忆出问题了。

“金应该还在暗黑大陆吧…”  
“不，他一个月前就回来了。”库洛洛听到后微微笑了一下，“东也回来了，我以为他们会来找你。”  
然后他看似苦恼地用手托着下巴：“奇怪，难道他们没有来找你吗？是我的推测出了什么问题吗？嗯…不过，这也是，对…”  
莫里森：趁着他陷入沉思还是赶紧溜吧。  
于是莫里森溜之大吉！

回到家她就看到了意料之外的人——三只冲天的刺猬头！妈呀！富力士家这是在搞家族聚会吗！？  
莫里森此刻非常想念她那平凡又无趣的日常生活了！  
虽然好像正文结尾的时候某人说过以后还会来找她玩，但她一直以为那就是句客套话呀！莫里森现在突然觉得有点怕，要是被东发现了她这两年里交了个同校的男朋友…  
莫里森浑身再次抖了三抖！  
莫里森此刻想要把作者拉出来鞭尸啦！


	2. 修罗场

事情是这样的。  
莫里森也从来没想到过，自己竟然能找到一个现充男票。  
根据她的推测，她最有可能的情况是孤独终老，其次是和另一个死宅维持一场塑料花表面恋爱（然后各自抱着自己硬盘里的老公/老婆们愉快生活），甚至她还想过，如果和一个同性恋者假结婚也不错。但事实是，莫里森觉得自己根本不会处对象，为什么，因为她觉得自己本质上是一个不赞同恋爱的人。  
谈恋爱本质上就是在和自己的幻想谈，既然如此，为什么还要劳心劳力找个真实存在的人往他身上投影，而不是干干脆脆就和纸片人谈？甚至有的时候，莫里森觉得和纸片人谈恋爱都很累，她对自己渣的本质看得还是很清楚的。  
莫里森没有什么来自长辈的压力，最关心她异性关系的无非一些闲得无聊没事干的老教授，她自己的（前）导师都没那么关心这事，她干嘛还非给自己找不痛快？所以上面诸多关于未来男友的畅想，对于莫里森来讲，最多也不过是想想罢了。  
付诸实践？不可能，不可能。  
虽然她的社交障碍有所缓解——可能要归功于她近期鼓起勇气开始看心理医生这件事，但对于现实中实际存在的人，莫里森不得不承认，她还是不能够完全自在地相处。  
所以对于自己的现充男朋友，直到现在莫里森还是觉得，很不现实。

对方是同校的理科讲师，平时是那种人缘超级好，大家都喜欢的超级现充。现充（莫里森用这个词代替他的名字，心里竟然没有一丝愧疚）周围总是围着一群人，喜欢他的女学生都能排出好几个教室，莫里森实在是不明白他为什么会找上她。  
以及自己为什么会糊里糊涂地就答应当这个现充的女朋友？  
她思前想后，最终决定她之所以会答应，一定是因为那天吃鸡打多了，脑子不清醒。  
有的时候莫里森也会自问，她和现充的“情侣关系”是不是也是类似同性恋假结婚一类的表面文章，现充是不是只是想拿自己当做挡箭牌，挡住一些桃花运？但这个疑问的答案她可能永远也不会得到了。  
“确定关系”之后，莫里森总找这样那样的理由拒绝掉现充的约会邀请（无非就是太忙，忙，忙），她总觉得，现充看她那个眼神，实在让她汗毛直立。  
现在倒好，她的那帮冒险家朋友们居然还从暗黑大陆回来了，面对这样的复杂局面，莫里森自认没有处理的能力。  
于是在一个美好周三的下午，莫里森坐在家中打开了她的台式电脑。作为一个尽职尽责的死宅，她处理问题的方式其实很简单，不外乎那么几种，也就是当做不存在和放着不管。  
开什么玩笑，让她去处理人际关系问题，不如让水里的鱼去开飞机。平日里和文学作品中那些黏黏糊糊的人际关系打交道就狗让她头疼得了，在学校的公休日，莫里森只想打游戏。  
莫里森坚信，这样或那样的种种事情，一定会在她埋头苦战BOSS的时候自动解决掉，而且其实，就算解决不了也无所谓，反正她只要装作不知道就好了，不是吗？  
当然不是！如果事情可以自行解决，那还要科学家干嘛？  
不过至少那天富力士一大家子到她家来的时候，她认为自己还是很好地蒙混过关了。莫里森其实也不是很清楚自己为什么会觉得有需要“蒙混过关”，她和东他们又没有怎么样？唯一让她动摇的事情就是再次看到金·富力士，无论多少次，爱豆都是爱豆，能近距离看到爱豆的机会可不是谁都能有的。  
但这次BOSS战进行得并不是那么顺利。在固定团队里，作为DPS她的秒攻总是垫底，炎魔一定是第一位的，其次是凉宫沙耶子，水行侠负责治疗，还有一个叫团长的新队友负责拉怪，用脚趾头想都知道这个“团长”是谁。

巴塔耶：团长拉得太浪了治疗跟不上啊！  
水行侠：啊咧？哪有的事，明明是你自己不躲技能我才把你放生的。  
炎魔：垃圾。  
凉宫沙耶子：别管她，我们四个打。  
巴塔耶：卧槽你们还有没有团队精神。我换号来，新职业玩不顺手。  
团长：慢走，不送。  
团长：你男朋友在敲门，不去接吗？  
巴塔耶：你怎么知道的？！  
水行侠：我给东发短信了，他们俩应该有机会来次愉快的相遇。不用谢。  
巴塔耶：……友尽！友尽了侠客！再见！！！！  
（系统消息）您的好友巴塔耶已下线  
团长：好了，跟上节奏。  
水行侠：哈哈哈哈哈…

莫里森简直一个头两个大。她走到门口，誓死如归地拉开门，扯出一个笑容：“下午好？”  
站在她面前的是一脸不爽的东·富力士和笑得很危险的现充。  
“不请我们进去吗？兰卡。”现充说。  
“这家伙是谁？”东说。  
“我是她的男朋友，富力士先生。”现充说。  
“谁？”  
“老年人还是不要掺和年轻人的恋爱比较好吧？”现充说。  
“你说谁是老年人？”  
“这家伙就是你的男朋友？”东问莫里森。  
“没错。”现充说。  
“没问你。”东挑了挑眉，对着笑容逐渐僵硬的莫里森，“你来解释一下？”  
“呃……”莫里森扶着门的手开始不自觉地抽搐。  
“呃……”莫里森脸上忽然变得面无表情。  
砰地一声，门被她撞上了，现充和东双双被挡在了门外。

“哈哈哈，我一定是在做梦。”莫里森面无表情、一字一句地对自己说，“没错，这么玛丽苏的剧情怎么可能发生在我身上。”  
她本想回到游戏中去，但一想到游戏里那几个人，就更加悲愤了。  
上天这是要逼她搞研究吗？  
那好，搞研究就搞研究。于是莫里森打开了戴维斯的《我们街上的鼓声》，翻到俄勒冈的秋天，开始默默地在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打。


	3. 人生拼图版

出人意料（或者也不是那么出人意料）的是，在事情告一段落的两年间，唯一和莫里森保持了相对稳定往来的人，除却侠客他们几个网友，不是金，不是东，不是凯特，甚至不是库尔利，而是库洛洛。

金时不时地会发几张照片过来。当然，收到偶像发来的消息莫里森还是很开心的，但她实在不敢给金回信息，不太敢拿自己那点破事烦他。再说了，金经常被各种人夺命连环call，莫里森怀疑大部分时候他都不带着手机，就算发了他也看不到。  
比如凯特就会偶尔发短信问她金在哪里，就好像她应该知道一样。凯特似乎对她有什么误解。每次莫里森表示不知道凯特就会建议她问问金，好像她来问金就会回复一样。  
真是，想什么呢，怎么可能啊。

而侠客，虽然网上的确聊得很多，但大多只局限在兴趣范围内。每次莫里森真的需要什么建议的时候无论侠客还是飞坦都不太靠谱。莫里森心里认为，侠客很可能能想到非常好的解决办法，但他每次偏要说最糟的那个，纯粹为了好玩。至于飞坦，莫里森承认和侠客不同，他给的建议（如果他真的愿意屈尊给什么建议的话）虽然十分真情实感，但没一个能在保证没有流血事件的情况下实施的。至于聊天群里的另一位——凉宫沙耶子，抱歉这位大哥对一切现实中的事情都不感兴趣。

库洛洛就不一样了，虽然这个人有各种各样的缺点，但意外地却会给出中肯的意见。很神奇地，莫里森觉得和库洛洛无形中有一种默契——可能是因为他们都爱看书？也可能是因为他们的MBTI测试结果出来都是INTP，反正对于莫里森来讲，库洛洛几乎可以算是个完美的倾诉对象，而造成这一结果的原因有三：

1.库洛洛不会嫌你烦。无论你说什么他都会沉浸在自己的思维里——当然除了他感兴趣的部分。大部分情况下你不用担心他会对你有什么成见，因为明显，他更关心他自己。  
2.你不会嫌库洛洛烦。就像他把你说的话当耳旁风一样，你也可以把他的话当耳旁风，他一点都不介意你这个听众到底有没有在听讲。  
3.莫里森发现库洛洛能get到她干燥无比的冷笑话和无穷无尽的抛梗。没什么比这个更让谈话愉快进行了。莫里森虽然在教课，但她其实非常懒得给别人做什么解释。

而且有的时候，只是非常少的时候，莫里森会觉得，当她陷入一种极度形而上的空虚情绪中时，库洛洛是唯一能懂她的人。  
金或者东，甚至是奇犽和酷拉皮卡（是的，莫里森通过小杰、奇犽和雷欧力结识了酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡也是她偏爱的谈话对象之一）都不会懂她那时的感受，即使偶尔他们陷入了那种情绪，也不会放任自己沉浸其中，但就算莫里森不愿意，也不得不承认，她在痛恨这种空虚的同时，也无比深爱着它。所以库洛洛，嗯，她觉得他们发展出的这种奇特的关系，她虽然感到意外，却又对此无比坦然。  
毕竟她第一次见到这个人就本能地感觉到这是一个让她相处起来没有压力的人。

而这整整两年间，除了什么都没写的明信片和一堆奇奇怪怪的摆设，东一次都没来过消息，一条短信都没有。莫里森把门撞上之后，过了一会儿，放下了手里的笔记本电脑，蜷起腿坐在沙发上。她还穿着睡衣，光着脚（废话，谁在家里打游戏还要全副武装穿戴整齐？莫里森又没有强迫症），望着地毯发呆。现充和东估计还在门外头站着，莫里森能隐约听到两人不太友好的谈话，她拿出手机，发了条消息。

【私聊】  
巴塔耶：我该怎么办。  
团长：你把他们关在门外了？  
巴塔耶：真是什么都瞒不过您的双眼！  
团长：你应该开门。  
巴塔耶：为什么？我不想开门  
团长：如果你不希望出人命的话。  
团长：当然，你完全可以不开门。  
巴塔耶：你说的很有道理，如果是你会怎么做？  
……  
巴塔耶：别，我知道你在笑，当我没问  
团长：哈哈，你最近状态不错。  
巴塔耶：托您的福  
巴塔耶：谢了，你之前想借的那本书，找天过来拿吧…  
团长：你真的愿意给我？  
巴塔耶：我知道你拿了就不会还回来，你拿走吧  
团长：好。

莫里森叹了口气，放下手机，对着地摊上那本全新的《人生拼图版》。  
“再见了，我的佩雷克……我会想你的。”  
然后她起身，光着脚回到门前，吐了口气，认命似的打开了门。  
“兰卡，我就知道你不会忍心的。”现充笑了下说。  
“兰卡斯特，这是怎么回事？”东说。  
莫里森头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，转身面对现充：“你…呃，你可以先回去吗？”  
现充不太开心，但随即换上一副‘我家孩子真是被宠坏了，没办法’的表情，极其自然地把手搭在莫里森肩上，莫里森惊恐地看着他的手，听到他语重心长地说：“兰卡，听话，让我进去。你之前不是一直想要那本限量版的佩雷克吗？我们可以去买。”  
东听了这句，嗤笑了一声：“听话？你说她？认真的？”  
现充：“……”  
莫里森：“……”  
东：“我从来没见过比她距离‘听话’两个字更远的人了。你难道不知道她虽然披着一幅人畜无害的皮，但脑子里不知道装了一堆什么乱七八糟的东西？她根本不听人说话，你说什么她就说你说得对，但事实上她根本没把你当回事。她的想法我就没见有人能说动过。”  
东说这番话的同时，莫里森脸上僵硬而尴尬的笑容逐渐冷却，抽丝般消失，变成了一副面无表情的样子：“……你说够了吗？”  
东：“我说的不都是真的？你那口味重得，要我说，堪比蜘蛛头头了。”  
莫里森维持着面无表情的样子：“现充，你可以走了。”  
现充有点惊讶：“兰卡，你叫我什么？”  
莫里森：“抱歉，我没记住你的名字，换作其他时候，我会说我改天一定记住，但我现在没这个心情，实话说，这天估计永远不会到来。”  
现充：“……”  
现充看起来居然一点也不伤心，他只是用富有深意的眼神看了一眼东·富力士，然后转回去看着莫里森。  
“我知道。”他说，“我一开始就知道，不然我也不会请你当我的女朋友。放心，哪天我一定会让你记住我的名字的。”  
“那祝你好运。”莫里森说。

现充又看了一眼她，然后看了看东，自嘲地笑了一下，转身离开了。

“现在，”莫里森转回头，疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，“该你了，东，你该走了。”  
“什么？”东看起来有些不可置信。  
“我说你该走了，我很累，而且我还有个Boss没打完。”  
“和侠客他们。”他说。  
“侠客，飞坦，库洛洛，和谁打很重要吗？重要的是把Boss清掉，做完这周的周常任务。我不参战就少捡一波装备。这个责任你担得起吗？”  
东没有说话，他只是用那种一如既往的眼神看着她，但他突然咳嗽了一声，眨了眨眼，发出了不像他会发出的“呃……”的声音。  
莫里森疑惑地看着他，她觉得东好像OOC了。  
东又咳嗽了一声：“呃……你……你把头发留长了。”

此刻站在他面前的莫里森一头浓密的棕色卷发，穿着淡黄色的成套睡衣，衣领还有些乱，露出脖颈和一点点锁骨。东突然觉得也许此时离开是正确的选择。

“是，我留长了，东你还好吗？你有点不像你……是在黑暗大陆吃了什么奇怪的东西？呃……记得把详细资料发给我，我就可以写论文了。”莫里森呆呆地回道，说完才发现自己被带了节奏，马上又摆出一副面无表情的样子：“然后你可以走了。”

“我不能进去吗？”东诚恳地问。  
“可是你说的，我的想法谁都改变不了。”  
“那我说错了。”东说，“我就是……看到他那么对你，有点不爽。”  
“那是我的事。”莫里森说，“你又是站在什么立场，凭什么感到不爽呢？”  
“凭……凭我们是朋友？”  
“哦。好的，朋友你可以离开了。”  
“等等……等等，别关门。”东扶住莫里森的手，莫里森就一普通人，东的力量那是万万比不过的，于是只能继续在门口僵持，“对不起。”  
“对不起什么？你没什么好对不起的，盆友。”莫里森说，“但我真的希望你不要靠蛮力解决问题，我不赞同暴力。”  
东立刻收回了手。  
“对不起。”  
“所以我都说了，你不用道歉。”莫里森再次叹气，她真的不想处理这种问题，为什么不能让她安安静静地打游戏呢？  
“我可以再过来吗？”东说，“等你不……呃，忙着打Boss的时候？”  
“到时候再说。”  
这次，莫里森真的关上了门。

关上门后她背靠着门，膝盖发软，颤抖着蹲了下来。有那么一阵子，她就蹲在门口，抱着膝盖，整个人都在微微颤抖。

也没有接着去打游戏。


	4. 圣诞番外：宇宙冲撞

今年圣诞节来得悄无声息。  
这个不知道到底算不算是星球的世界又迎来了一年的冬季，而这个不知道有没有基督教的城市也披上了一层银白的外衣，街道上尽是红绿相间的彩带和圣诞树，当然也有金绿色，最近比较流行极简风格的圣诞树。  
但这些，都和莫里森无关。  
莫里森被关在了“永动机”里面。  
此时，她正坐在书房里读书。理论上这是她的书房，但反正这个世界的任何东西都取决于她自己的想法，一切都是围绕着她来转的，她想怎样就怎样。  
说实话，这样很无聊。  
但至少审美上她可以不用向金钱妥协。  
莫里森在这里虽然没有什么时间概念，但她今天突发奇想想过个圣诞节，于是她给房子外面弄了点雪景，给屋子里也做了点装饰。  
书房不大，但看起来很复古，有一座大摆钟，还有壁炉和扶手椅，壁炉上挂满了冬青树枝和金色丝带，炉火烧得正旺，里面的尤尔柴劈啪作响，散发出淡淡的木头香气，角落里还有一颗不大不小的圣诞树。  
此时，她正老神在在地坐在扶手椅上看狄更斯的《圣诞颂歌》，刚看到第二个鬼魂那里，就在这个时候，空间发出了一丝熟悉的波动，她完全没注意到，故事太好看了。  
于是当她看到自己对面突然站了一个灰色头发的漂亮小姐姐时，完全没有心理准备，吓得差点把书给扔到火堆里去。  
莫里森惊讶地对着来者推了推眼镜，随手把书搭在了椅子的扶手上，见到对方充满敌意的态度，莫里森发出了一声不好意思的干笑，然后连忙解释道：  
“你别太紧张，这个地方就是这样。呃……我很难一两句话解释清楚。你就想象一下，我住的这个地方就像无数个宇宙里的一个定点，但它总要出现在一个地方，所以有的时候会不小心融入到其他真实存在的宇宙里。这下估计是到你这里去了……”莫里森一边絮絮叨叨地说着，一边在心里想：我在说个什么鬼啊！  
莫里森只知道这个地方偶尔会时不时地跟其他世界重合，这也是为什么她书房里有不少她没看过的书（从其他世界偷来的），但从来没有过活着的人进来啊！“活着的人”？糟糕，糟糕，想到这里，她突然想起来了，刚才库洛洛来了，虽然她一开始也以为那是她想象出来的库洛洛，但她越想越觉得心里没底……  
“……哎呀，真麻烦……那个家伙还没走呢……”  
“糟糕……糟糕……哎呀……”  
像是看不下去了一样，对面的漂亮小姐姐（咳咳，莫里森不得不说，说是小妹妹应该更合适，她看起来也就十来岁的样子，但不知道为什么这个小妹妹就让人很有压迫感）叹了一口气：“好吧，那你知道我该怎么回去吗？”  
“唔。”莫里森绞尽脑汁，她其实并不知道这个问题的答案是什么，一般其他时候发生这种世界冲撞，只要等一阵子波长不重合了自然就能恢复原状，但是人？人可就不一定了，人又不是物体！  
“理论上你只要等着就可以了，你现在其实还是在你自己的世界里，在你一开始在的地方，只不过我们两个世界的波重合在了一起，所以你才能像这样看到我。”  
小姐姐皱了皱眉。莫里森想：要糟，她估计不买账。  
“那如果有其他人到我在的地方，也会到这个世界里来吗？”  
莫里森摇了摇头。  
“不会的，波长重合是一瞬间的事情，错过了那个瞬间就不会再有了。呃，总之……你只要耐心等等……”  
莫里森听到了脚步声，开始紧张地看着门口那边。  
“兰卡，我听见你那边好像有人在说话？”  
莫里森吞了一口口水，然后扯开嗓子喊：“没有！是你的错觉！”  
然后库洛洛从门口走了进来。  
“哎呀……”莫里森发出了悲鸣。  
库洛洛歪了歪头：“兰卡斯特，我不知道你还有客人？”  
兰卡斯特莫里森再次发出了一声哀嚎，然后把脸埋在了手里。  
“聪明的库洛洛同学，你早不来，晚不来，偏偏这个时候来，到底是为什么呢？”  
库洛洛的目光平静地扫视过小姐姐的方向。“兰卡，你还没介绍过这位客人？她……也像其他人一样吗？”  
莫里森脑袋摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。  
“别别别，库洛洛大神，别动歪脑筋，她不是永动机的幻想产物，她……她就是意外出现的，你可别做什么奇怪的事情。”  
库洛洛挑眉。  
“哦？那么……她也像我一样？”  
“你？你什么？我都不知道你是什么，又是怎么进来的，我真的不知道！”  
库洛洛像是被逗笑了一样：“好了，兰卡，别闹了。你知道我和东都是真实存在的人。”  
“不不不不，我不知道，不然你给我证伪一下？她我知道，你们……你们……我真不知道。”  
多洛丽丝一脸莫名其妙地看着这两人。  
“你们在说什么啊？”  
莫里森突然像受惊的小动物一样扭过头来看多洛丽丝。她突然发现自己还没有问过这个漂亮小姐姐的名字。  
“那个，”莫里森不好意思地挠了挠头，“你好，我叫兰卡斯特莫里森，你呢？”  
“多洛丽丝。多洛丽丝福特。”  
莫里森忽然瞪大了眼睛。  
“啊！你……我知道你！你在哪个哪个世界来着……你是……你是……”  
然后她又像忽然忘记了自己想说什么一样呆愣住了。  
“呃……”  
忽然，多洛丽丝周围的世界又开始扭曲，开始渐渐地从莫里森和库洛洛眼前消失，库洛洛若有所思的目光在她们两个的身上游移不定  
她回去了。但愿如此。  
莫里森不由得松了一口气。

下一秒，多洛丽丝就回到了自己的世界，她听到了茉莉的声音。  
“多洛丽丝？多洛丽丝！唉，我都喊了你那么多次了，你怎么站在这儿发起呆来了呢？”  
多洛丽丝眨了眨眼睛：“啊……”  
回来了。  
“真是的，快进去喝点热红酒吧，我刚煮好的。多放了些你喜欢的肉桂。啊，其实还有蛋奶酒，你也可以尝尝，这次可是我的自信之作呢！今天我们就关店啦。”  
多洛丽丝恍惚地点了点头，被茉莉推着走进了里屋，屋里到处是甜甜的香料味，茉莉塞了一杯香气扑鼻的热红酒给多洛丽丝，还给了她一块姜饼。  
多洛丽丝望着那块小人形状的姜饼出神，茉莉已经打开了电视机，开始看《X档案》的圣诞特别节目。  
回来了……她为什么会觉得是回来了？刚才发生了什么？她去了哪？她真的只是在发呆而已吗？  
多洛丽丝百思不得其解。  
但是她没有多想，只是撇了撇嘴，咬了一口姜饼人，热红酒甜甜的很好喝，坐进沙发里开始和茉莉一起看穆德跟史考莉打外星人。

另一边，永动机内部。  
摆钟发出了滴答的声响。  
“你知道这个秒针走动的声音，和我的电脑里面说的那个‘连接到互联网时间’的误差大概是多少吗？”  
莫里森问道，没等库洛洛回答又接了一句：“按理说我的电脑连接的是一个铯原子钟，我们的秒的概念就是从这里来的，但是谁敢说铯原子就永远不会有误差呢？”  
“我们感受到的事件，其实就是时间。”

…………  
……


End file.
